Being sick isn't so bad
by shyhinata144
Summary: Just something that happens when Naruto gets sick and Hinata takes care of him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

"Ugh! Stupid Naruto, he had me and Sai waiting for an hour! And that jerk didn't even show up for training! Just wait 'til I get my hands on him!" Sakura said aloud as she made her way to Naruto's apartment. _'I'll show him! Cha!'_ thought Inner Sakura.

* * *

A loud banging could be heard as Sakura yelled, "NARUTO! OPEN THE DOOR! NARUTO! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! HEY OPEN –" Sakura stopped banging and yelling when she saw the door knob turning. "Na –" Sakura started but stopped when she saw who opened the door. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Hello Sakura – san, please come in," Hinata said as she led Sakura into Naruto's apartment and they stopped at the living room entrance.

"Is this why Naruto skipped training? Because he was with you?" asked a still angry Sakura.

"Oh no!" Hinata said as she waved her arms back in forth. "Sakura – san it's not like that. Naruto – kun is sick so I came to take care of him," added Hinata.

"Is he okay? Is it something serious? Let me do a quick check up," replied a now worried Sakura.

"He's sleeping on the couch," Hinata said as she pointed to the figure on the couch. "He needs his rest, I don't think you should wake Naruto – kun. But feel free to stay. I am making porridge for Naruto – kun. Would Sakura – san like some? Or can I make you something else?"

"Thanks, but that's okay Hinata. Sai and I had lunch after we finished training. I'll just wait for Naruto to wake up."

"I'm up," mumbled Naruto.

Both girls walked over to Naruto's side. "How are you feeling Naruto – kun?" asked Hinata with a bright smile.

"Still crummy," he said with a pout. "But, I sure am lucky to have Hinata – chan taking care of me," he said with a smile, which caused Hinata to blush.

"Let me see what's wrong with you Naruto," Sakura said as she was now in medic mode.

"Oh, Sakura I didn't even notice you there," Naruto stated, causing Sakura's vein to throb.

"You jerk! You miss practice and don't acknowledge me!" Sakura says as she punches Naruto's head.

"Ow! Sakura stop that! I'm sick," Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"Uhm, I'm going to get Naruto – kun some porridge. Naruto – kun please be nice to Sakura – san and Sakura – san please don't hit Naruto – kun. He is sick," Hinata said. Both Naruto and Sakura nodded yes, but they all knew it was a matter of time before Naruto would upset Sakura, which would inevitably result with Sakura hitting Naruto.

* * *

While Hinata was getting Naruto's food, Sakura gave Naruto a quick physical to make sure his illness was not anything serious. When Sakura finished giving Naruto his physical, Naruto sat down on the couch again. Sakura sat on a nearby chair.

"Here you go Naruto – kun," Hinata said as she placed a tray of food on Naruto's lap. She then sat next to Naruto on the couch and said, "Careful, the porridge is still hot," she blew on the porridge and spoon fed Naruto.

Sakura sighed and said, "Hinata you baby Naruto too much. He just has a slight fever. He'll be better by tomorrow."

"It's cuz Hinata – chan is an awesome girlfriend," Naruto said, causing Hinata to once again blush at his compliment. Naruto then added, "Maybe that's why you're still single Sakura."

Hinata eyed Sakura as she saw several of Sakura's veins throbbing. Hinata was expecting Sakura to hit Naruto for his rude comment. Instead Sakura said, "I'll see you tomorrow for training." _'I'll get you tomorrow! Cha!'_ Sakura then let herself out.

* * *

After Sakura left, Hinata continued to spoon feed Naruto his porridge. "You're all done. Would you like some more porridge Naruto – kun?"

"No, I think I'm gonna take another nap," Naruto said as he yawned.

"Okay, I'll clean up a bit," Hinata said as she stood up.

Naruto took her hand and said, "I'll do that tomorrow. Just stay with me."

Hinata smiled at Naruto and sat back down. Naruto then placed his head on Hinata's lap. Hinata covered Naruto with the blanket he was using earlier and started running her fingers through Naruto's yellow spikes. There were several minutes of silence and Hinata thought Naruto was already asleep. That is until Naruto broke the silence.

"Hinata – chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can we have ramen for dinner?"

Hinata giggled at his question and said, "Naruto – kun, you need to eat healthier. So you can recover faster and regain your strength."

Naruto let out a defeated sigh and said, "Okay Hinata – chan." Naruto then closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Hinata's hands going through his hair. As he was drifting off to sleep Naruto couldn't help but think, _'This must be what it's like to have a real family…. I can't wait 'til we start our own family.'_ Naruto smiled at the notion of starting a family with Hinata and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**This is my first Naruhina story so please let me know what you all think of it. I always appreciate constructive criticism**

**ALSO, I'm having a bit of writers block so if anyone wants me to write a certain Hinata and/or Rukia story with a specific prompt just leave a review or message me and I'll try to get to it.**

**Oh yea, last thing there was an alternate ending to this so if anyone is interested in it. Let me know. Don't forget to review and say what you thought of the story. Til next time!**


End file.
